


Taking a Break

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are studying for their upcoming exams in her room and things get steamy between them
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 16





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a syaosaku fanart artist from twitter, they are both in high school in this fic and of age

With the upcoming exams coming up at school, Sakura had asked if Syaoran would like to study with her. He had happily accepted, saying they could study at her house that weekend. She had set up a floor table, with pillows for them to sit on and snack and drinks to enjoy. 

“Syaoran-kun, what’s this mean?” She was asking him, pointing to a sentence. He grabs the paper, looking at it, and begins to explain. “This is what it means, Sakura. It’s just another way of saying this. English has many different ways to form sentences.” He leans over the floor table they were using as he talks. 

Sakura nods in amazement. She’s always been amazed at Syaoran’s ability to know and speak so many other languages. They continue to work, and Sakura is determined to pass this upcoming test.

“Sakura, let’s take a break.” 

“But Syaoran-kun, we still have so much to go through-”

“Why not Sakura, we’ve been going at it for three hours.”

“I’m good though, I want to keep going. These exams will determine what colleges we get into.”

“Sakura.” The way he says her name makes her look over at him, he’s giving her a look. She pouts. He can’t help smiling at bit at her expression, leaning in close. "Can't we? Just for a moment?" He asks, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. Sakura turns red, wanting to make a remark but his lips on hers.

She pulls away, a bit miffed. “Syaoran-kun, don’t distract me.” He continues anyway, giving a kiss to her cheek. “Please, Sakura.” He moves down her neck, soft kisses are placed there. "I love you so much. We don't get much time alone." 

Sakura’s willpower is slowly slipping away. His kisses are feeling so nice. “O-Okay” She sighs. 

Syaoran pulls his lips away from her neck, flashing her a smile before kissing her on the lips once again. He gently nudges her to lay back, her head lying upon one of the many pillows.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She loves his kisses, no matter how many they share. Her heart skips with each one. 

"Sakura.. can we try something new with sex?" He asks, pulling his lips away from hers, blushing. Sakura blushes too, wondering what he has in mind. They've had sex before, it's been amazing to experience something like that with him. They don't go crazy. Tomoyo would sometimes tell her things that would leave Sakura flustered for hours. "I mean if not-I'll understand-"

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun, let's try." She says. They get back into sitting positions, where Syaoran starts to kiss her again. Sakura beings to tug her shirt upwards, his hands on her stomach as her skin is revealed. His gentle hands move up towards her bra, unhooking it. She feels those hands now shifting back to her breasts, feeling at them. She sighs into the kiss.

Sakura almost forgets what they were going to be doing, or did she even ask? Syaoran whispers to her, as his lip depart hers, "Face your bed for me, Sakura."  
She nods, scooting herself toward her bed and laying her arms upon the mattress. He gets behind her shifting her skirt upwards. Her undies are then tugged down as far as it can go.

"S-Syaoran-kun.." Sakura looks over her shoulder at him, he's undoing his own pants. If her face was already red, it somehow gets even more so watching him.  
Once he was ready, his breath is on her ears as she feels him entering her from behind. Sakura gasps at the new feeling, turning her head back to face her bed. 

"Is this okay, Sakura. How does it feel?" A moan escaping Sakura's lips. "K-Keep going, Syaoran-kun..I-I like it."

He moves, his hips bumping into her bum. She moans again, gripping at the sheets of her bed. She encourages him to go faster. He follows suit, the thrusts increasing in pace. Sakura mews out. "S-Syaoran-kun" His name on her lips, especially like that, keeps him going and they're panting out together.

"S-sakura I can't.. much longer.."

"Syaoran... " Sakura breaths out. "I'm.. almost there too.."

With a few more thrusts, both of their releases come at the same time. Their cries fill the room. Syaoran pulls out of her and Sakura slumps against her bed. He's panting as he comes to sit next to her. "So..was it good?" Syaoran asks sheepishly.

Sakura glances at him, blushing as she smiles. "It was the best, Syaoran-kun."


End file.
